So In Love With Two
by AkimaruHatake777
Summary: For those of you who wanted me to write a KiMa ending to That Should Be Me. I don't own Soul Eater or its characters, but I do own the idea of this story
1. Realizations

Maka was frowning as she walked down the stairs and back to the library where she was working on studying for Stein's upcoming test. She knew the damage that had been dealt towards Kid's soul but there was nothing she could do about it, was there? The past few weeks had been so confusing for her. For the longest time she had loved Soul even though he could be rude and sexist at the best of times; when he asked her out she was over the moon about it. Then why did she feel like nothing was right?

Her and Kid had known each other for a while but not for that long. She remembered when they were little that they would play together and made a promise to have it them against the world, but they were just friends. That's why her heart beat increased when he told her that he cared about her right? It was just simply they were friends and she was nervous about losing her friend; then why did she feel like she was lying?

"Maka?" a female voice said.

The sandy blonde turned to come face to face, well more face to thigh, with Tsubaki. She glanced up and smiled as the black haired girl sat.

"Is something bothering you?" the motherly woman asked.

"Yeah, everything is perfect," Maka answered automatically.

"Don't try to lie to me. We have known each other too long for that to work," Tsubaki said kindly but gave her a pointed look.

The smile slipped as Maka turned to the book she had been trying to read for the past 30 minutes. "I don't know Tsubaki. I'm with Soul and I'm so happy about it, but something just seems off."

Tsubaki nodded for the girl to continue talking, knowing that sometimes Maka just talking helps her figure out whatever needs to be figured out.

"I just feel bad because I know I made a mistake on not telling Kid what had happened before he found out today. I hurt him and that's the last thing I want to do; it's like when he's upset I can feel it and it affects me the same way."

Tsubaki had heard about all she needed to hear.

"Maka, did you ever think that maybe the reason you feel such a deep connection to Kid is because of feelings that you are trying to suppress?" Tsubaki questioned.

Maka's brow furrowed as she listened to Tsubaki's analysis of the situation.

"Maka, I can't tell you what your soul is telling you, but maybe you should try to listen to it some more. It's hard to distinguish a connection between souls; sometimes the feeling of closeness to your partner can be mistaken as love. Just think about it ok?" Tsubaki said as she gave a gentle squeeze to the confused girl's arm before standing up and leaving to the entrance of the library.

Maka knew that her friend meant no harm but only good; she was happy that her and Soul were together, but she also saw something that she obviously wasn't seeing. Shaking her head, Maka decided that a decision didn't need to be made tonight and that a good night's rest may ease the feelings that were gnawing in her chest.

Getting back to her apartment, Maka made some ramen for her to eat; Soul was over at Black Star's for the night. Every Tuesday was their 'man' night so Maka always ended up fixing dinner for herself. She stirred the noodles around in the bowl, her head resting in her other hand as her mind continued to travel back to the problem between Soul and Kid.

Why was she even choosing between the two of them? She was dating Soul and she was happy even though it had only been a day; there was absolutely no one like Soul. On the other hand though, Kid was so kind and sweet; where Soul was always rude telling her to make dinner or to get something for him, Kid never told her what to do or what to say.

Maka rubbed her eyes. Her heart was racing and aching slightly. Is this what heartache felt like? She thought of Soul's smile, his laugh, how their partnership was and it made her feel a bit better. Soul was always giving her the things she needed; a smile, a laugh, a reason to fight, courage. Her thoughts suddenly jerked to Kid and the ache stopped and began to feel warm. Why did just the thought of him make her feel so good when she loved Soul?

A thought occurred to her; did she really love Soul or was it the strength of their partnership that were influencing these feelings? The more she thought about it the more upset she became. Maka groaned and threw her bowl into the sink before marching up to her room. Maybe some sleep will set everything right.

Maka groaned and stretched as sunlight hit her face. "Morning already?" she thought in surprise; she must have slept hard for her not to have realized.

She swung her legs over the side of her bed and got dressed for school. With a smile on her face Maka ran to the DWMA; she couldn't wait to see Soul and tell him how much she had missed him. Running up the stairs her smile brightened as she caught a flash of white hair. "Soul!" she called out.

Soul turned around and smiled, opening his arms for her. Her body collided with his and their arms immediately wrapped around each other. "I missed you," she admitted.

Soul's chest rumbled as a laugh came out. "I was only gone one night," he commented.

"One night too long," she replied as they moved apart.

She blinked as she saw movement behind Soul. Seeing her glance, Soul turned around and smiled when he saw Kid, Liz, and Patty. Patty was skipping ahead of them and Liz and Kid seemed to be in a deep conversation. The black haired boy checked his watch and said something to Liz. When they looked at each other they shared a short and sweet kiss before he ran off into the school.

Maka's eyes widened and her heart clenched at that action. "Well, looks like Kid can get a girl," Soul said with a smile and teasing voice.

"No, he can't, it's not right," Maka said. "It's not right. It's not right. It's not right!"

Maka bolted up, sweat making her gown cling to her body. She looked around and noticed that it was only a few hours before school. Maybe her soul and heart were trying to tell her something. She took a deep breath in. She needed to set things right and just hope that she didn't damage hers and Soul's partnership.

"I need to tell Kid I love him."


	2. Fixing Mistakes

"Maka get up," Soul was yelling through her door an hour later.

The blonde haired girl rolled over and huffed at his impatient tone. It had been a few weeks since she had her first nightmare and though she decided she needed to tell Kid she loved him, her courage failed her. The nightmares had not stopped and she could see that her relationship with Soul was as it always had been: a strong partnership.

"I'm up Soul," she yelled back, groaning and rolling out of bed to get dressed.

Maka sighed as she put on her signature outfit. She put her hair in pigtails, making sure they were even and symmetrical. She had made up her mind; she needed to talk to Soul and admit to Kid what was actually happening. She rushed downstairs and found Soul putting breakfast out on the table for them.

"Thanks," she said meekly as Soul sat down and grunted in response. She released a sigh and steeled herself. "We need to talk."

Soul's head shot up, his hair creating a white blur by the action. "What about?"

It was obvious to them both that there had been an unknown tension between them for a while; one that continued to swallow up the feelings they felt and was beginning to affect their ability to fight together as partners.

"Soul, I think we made a mistake," Maka said. She flinched at the hurt look Soul gave her and decided to change tactics. "I mean, I think we misunderstood what we felt for each other. We are close friends and partners, do you think we mistook that for love?"

Soul sighed and ran a hand through his already messed up hair as he thought about her words. Of course these thoughts had passed through his mind beforehand but he didn't want to say anything in fear that it would upset Maka.

"To be honest I've been thinking about that myself. Don't get me wrong, I love you like crazy Maka, but I don't think it's in the same way I should with the relationship we have," he admitted.

"So no hard feelings?" she asked; she truly was surprised how easy this was, but she believed that it was due to the fact that their relationship had been slowly falling apart for just a bit.

He gave her a sharp tooth grin. "Of course not, you're still my partner and friend."

Maka gave her a smile and took a bite of her toast before moving back to the opening of the doorway; she had to go talk to Kid now and hope that it would be as easy as her talk with Soul.

"Go tell him," Soul said with encouragement; he could see in her soul what she was planning and hoped that it worked out well for her.

She nodded gratefully and rushed out the door to a familiar building. Memories flashed in her mind: the first time she met the Grim Reaper's son, the first time she stood up for him, the first time he stood up for her, the first time the made a promise to each other, the first time she hurt him. Maka only hoped that she could supply some healing to the wounds that she no doubt made on his heart and soul. It didn't take long for her to arrive at the familiar black doored mansion. Her hand shook as she reached up to knock; gathering the courage she possessed, her knuckles connected with the hard wood with a sharp knocking sound. Faint footsteps became louder as they approached and she blinked as her eyes went from seeing the black door to gold eyes.

"Maka?" he asked with pure confusion; why was she here?

She flinched as she realized that she had been avoiding Kid for the past few weeks out of her own selfish need to avoid confusion. His soul was tucked away, trying to hide from his piercing gaze out of fear that she would see the pain he was holding and the love he needed to keep secret for her own happiness. Tears welled in Maka's eyes at the damage she had caused to her childhood friend and she threw herself at Kid and wrapped him into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry," she said, her voice shaky and pained.

"What happened? Did Soul do something? Are you hurt?" he asked with innocent and pure worry and concern.

After all the pain Kid had dealt with, seeing her with Soul and keeping the damage from her rejection bottled up, how could he still worry so much about her? Why was he not angry with her?

"I made a mistake Kid."

In a moment Maka was at arm's length; Kid kept his hands on her shoulders but looked into her forest green eyes. She could swear she saw a flash of deep pain before he blinked and it was gone.

"What can I do to help you and Soul with this?" he asked softly.

It took everything in him not to let his pain seep out in his voice. He knew that Soul and Maka were familiar with each other, they were partners for years and lived together after all, but he didn't think they would go so far as to risk having a child this soon into their relationship.

She shook her head, the blonde pigtails whipping back and forth.

"Soul and I are done," she simply said with a bittersweet smile.

"Maka, you can't raise the child on your own," Kid insisted.

He saw Maka's eyes blink in shock before she laughed; now he was confused.

"Kid, I'm not pregnant. I was saying it was a mistake to go out with Soul when it wasn't him that I loved," she said, giving the confused boy in front of her a smile.

"What?"

"Kid, I'm so sorry for all the pain I put you through. I wouldn't be surprised if you can't accept my apology but please hear me out. I love you, I just thought I loved Soul because of how close we were but I was wrong—"

Her sentence was stopped by a pair of warm lips on hers. Maka allowed herself to fall into the kiss; it was sweet, spicy, and something altogether unique. They broke apart and Kid smiled at her as he cupped her cheek. There was love in his molten golden eyes that shined brightly in the laughing sun.

"I don't care about why you are no longer with Soul, I just care about letting you know that I still love you; I never stopped and I never will," he vowed.

Maka smiled. "What can I do to make up for the mistakes I've made?"

"Just give me a chance," Kid pleaded.

It was her turn to initiate a kiss.

"I think I already am," she giggled before they kissed yet again.


End file.
